My Last Love and Last Kiss
by iZabella D.P
Summary: A story based on Taylor Swift's song: Last Kiss. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, this is my first fanfic that's based on a song. I really wanted to publish a story that's based on a song but for some reason, I can't finish it. So, I decided that I'll be updating new chapters by stanzas so that the song's lyrics won't be wasted in this story. That's all! Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I still remember the look on your face<strong>

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered for just us to know**

**You told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

"Mai, I love you very much - more than anything or anyone. Please let me love you and show you how much I mean it," he whispered to me, hugging me under the moon.

I broke from his hug and looked deep into his blue mesmerizing eyes. His face shone so beautifully in the moonlight and made the sight of it more breathtaking than ever. I could see in his eyes the sincerity of every word he whispered in my ear. Hearing those words from him after a long long time made me the happiest girl on Earth. I smiled that simple but happy and sweet smile that he loved so much.

"You don't know how long I waited for you, Naru. I love you too," I whispered back, pulling him in a tight embrace. He hugged me back and stroked my hair while I sobbed in joy.

I could still remember the exact time when that happened. It was 1:58 in the morning when he followed me out of the building where SPR stood after we had a fight over a simple stupid little thing. I never expected for him to follow me as he had always let me walk out on him after every arguments we had. I didn't expect that he would say those words I'd been longing to hear. I thought he'd never return the same feelings and to just give up on him. But like everyone said, he had never let us down. **Had.**

After that incident, he dropped me over to my apartment and kissed me goodnight. And for the first time, I saw him smile. It wasn't a smirk because I knew that smirk too well. I treasured that photographic memory of his smile because it was one of those rare smiles he only showed to me. It was too precious to be forgotten and until today, I could still remember it. Even though he was gone now, I still hoped that he'd come back and ask me to make up with him. Then, I'd accept his apology and we'd be happy together again in each other's arms.

The next day, he treated me the same way as usual; telling me how late I was and ordering me to make his favourite tea; not saying 'thank you' right after I placed his tea upon his table and smirking while I angrily stomped out of his office; scolding me and the rest of the SPR members for being loud and making his office look like some kind of coffee shop; and mocking my intelligence like I was really dumb. Those usual actions that made us seem like we weren't going out at all. It saddened me and as he noticed it, he suddenly sat next to me which startled not only me but the others. Then, he pulled my head onto his shoulder and kissed me in my forehead.

Everyone gasped when they saw what he did. And of course, I earned a glare from Masako because of it. I got so embarrassed that my face turned red like a tomato. And that was when they knew we were going out. They all stared in awe and congratulated me for finally having our narcissistic boss confessed his love to me. And when I meant all, Masako wasn't included. Because really, who would congratulate a rival when you yourself couldn't even accept the fact that your one and only love belonged to that person already. You might do it and pretend that you were happy and all because you wanted to be nice, but deep inside your heart was against it.

Our relationship grew stronger day by day that we lasted for two years. There were fights in between the love we shared but it wasn't enough to break us apart. Our love was too strong for something like that to end our relationship. And because we'd been together for that long, I knew that he was the one I would share my life with forever. I believed it so much that my world started to permanently revolve around him. Not a day passed by that I didn't think about him and yearned to see him. It would annoy him at times but he told me that he understood it because he felt the same way too.

Until one day, my worst fear came true. He went away without a word after breaking up with me and crushing my heart into millions of pieces that I couldn't even pick up myself. He didn't explain why he broke up with me and why he was going back to England. It just happened so fast that there was no time for it to sink in. My world stopped and crashed before my eyes and had me suffer from a major depressive disorder.

I lost interest in pretty much everything, which made my friends worry to death. They would always visit me and stay there, trying to talk me out of my current status. Thoughts of suicide and hallucinations of Naru being there occurred daily. Because I loved him too much, this happened to me. Not only my actions and thoughts changed but also my appearance. I looked so horrible that Monk and Ayako snapped, shouting how pathetic I had become just because I lost Naru.

At the mention of his name, I automatically looked at the two of them. My vision blurred as tears started to form in my eyes, whispering his name at first until it turned into a scream. Even Masako was there, and as far as I remember, she looked at me with pity and cried for me, too. Even though we were rivals, she sympathized with my feelings and stayed by my side during those times. She didn't abandon me; instead she comforted me with her soft voice.

And because of all of my friends' support and love, I got over my depression and started living my life again. I graduated from high school and college with the help of Ayako and Monk. I even went to the same college as Masako and became best friends with her. After that, I decided to join Monk's band and became the lead singer. I enjoyed life once again, although the scars and wounds in my heart would never heal. I always looked forward to the bright side of life and paid less attention to the negative things that happened in my life.

Someday, we'd meet again without one of us knowing it. I just had that certain feeling that brought me back to asking myself the same question I asked all these years. _Why did he go away?_ Just thinking about that pained me. It felt like someone was pulling the pieces I glued together with great hardwork. If only I knew why he left me, I'd let him go. I only wanted to understand why, was that so much to ask?

* * *

><p>So . . . what ya'll think? Was it boring because there weren't many dialogues? Sorry about that . . . so, I'll make sure to add more dialogues when I can, okay? It's just that while I was writing this story, the mood that surrounded me made me write about what happened to Mai during those years while Naru was gone. And it felt like I shouldn't write any more dialogues aside from the first two. Hope ya'll like it and please please please <strong>REVIEW! It's really sad when no one reviews my story.<strong> Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I am really sorry that I have not updated for more than a year and I kept you guys waiting for this second chapter. It's just that things have gotten busy ever since last school year. I am sincerely sorry about that. Well, here it is. Hope you readers out there will like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Ghost Hunt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do recall now, the smell of the rain<strong>

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That july ninth, the beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

"Hey, Oliver! Your fiancee's waiting for you. You should head downstairs now. You don't want her to throw a fit again, do you?" Martin Davis called behind the locked door.

He glanced at the door but did not say anything. Mai was really important to him and he didn't want to leave her but his fiancee, Marié, was his best concern at the moment. Marié was his and Gene's special childhood friend who had been suffering from a heart disease. She really had a fragile body and her parents had been keeping her in their mansion for years. She was homeschooled her whole life and because of that, she had quite a difficulty when it came to socializing with people.

Marié was truly a sweet person who was concerned about everything and everyone - a reason why the twins had taken their liking to her company. Though, sometimes she had this personality of being too clingy which Oliver hated. The twins met her accidentally while they were investigating on a small case - where their dog has gone to for three days - at the age of nine. Their meeting was rather funny because Gene bumped into her, making her fall in the mud. And instead of crying, she just smiled at Gene and introduced herself to the two. Ever since that incident, the three would always go over to each other's houses to play and even investigate on simple cases sometimes.

But you could say that Marié was closer to Gene than Oliver because they shared the same traits and understood each other very well. Oliver even believed that it had gotten to the point when the two started dating which they denied. No matter how many times they would deny it, people could already see through them because it was too obvious that they liked each other. Nevertheless, Oliver was happy for them. The only problem now was they didn't know how to break Gene's death to her so Marié's parents and his parents decided to tell her that Gene just had to investigate on an extremely important case in South America. And because it had been years since Gene's death, they didn't know how to tell her the truth as it could worsen her condition. That was why their parents thought of making Oliver pretend to be his brother for a while until Marié's operation.

"For a while" had been too long as six years had gone by already and Oliver was getting more desperate to get out of their situation each day. He already wanted to tell Marié what really happened to Gene thousands of times but their family would always remind him how fragile she was that it could even lead to a heart attack if she learned about it. They kept telling him to wait until Marié agrees to undergo the operation and after that, they would tell her right away just like they promised. He could even go back to Japan to be with Mai again which made him furious because they also knew that he had already lost Mai the day he went back to England as Gene. It was already too late to make it up with her because he knew that Mai would never forgive him. But he was still hoping to see her again, hearing from her those words he also wanted to tell her. "I still love you."

"What did you say, Gene?" Marié asked. Noll stared blankly at her and realized he had said it aloud.

"Nothing," he brushed off. They had been in the café shop for a while now but the two hadn't talked about anything yet. He took a sip from the cup of tea as Marié played with her fingers, thinking of what to say to start a conversation with him. She noticed that there was something wrong by the way he acted, so she wanted to ask him if there was any problem.

"Uhm, hey Gene," she started. She waited a bit for him to pay attention to her. "Is there anything wrong?" she continued.

"Anything wrong? Why'd you ask that?" he smiled at her, just like how Gene would smile at her. This had always been uncomfortable for him because there wasn't really anything to smile about. He was** not **Gene. He was** never** like him.

"Well, because you've been acting weird for a long time now and this just doesn't feel right anymore. I thought you'd be happy to be back here again. I thought you'd be happy to see me. You seem to be different and not like the Gene I used to know. I'm sorry for saying this but don't you love me anymore?" she explained, her eyes starting to water.

Noll clearly saw this and so he started to think like Gene. He had to be careful with his actions now that Marié was starting to notice these things. "Now, why would you say that? It's just that the case there was a little disturbing and there are times when I have flashbacks of some terrible scenes. I consulted a psychologist and he said that I have gotten a trauma because of that. I hope you understand," he replied, still trying to smile at her.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry for thinking that way. Don't worry, you'll overcome that sometime. Remember that I'm always here for you. I promise not to bring that subject up again, 'kay?"

"Thanks," he said, her hands reaching for his. He couldn't help but remember Mai which was really painful. He closed his eyes as he rested his head in Marié's shoulder. This was one of Gene's usual way of showing his love for her and because his mind had been troubled by so many thoughts lately, he just let himself rest for a bit there, considering that Marié was his friend, too. Oh, how he missed those times when she would always comfort him whenever he had some problems. Marié knew both of them too well so, it was a wonder why she still didn't suspect him of pretending to be Gene. He just wanted things to go back to the way it was before.

_"Noll, please don't leave me! Please, stay with me! I love you so much, Noll! I love you!" Mai pleaded me as her grip in my arm wouldn't loosen. I love her too but I just had to go. I didn't want to leave her but I just had to do something important. I wanted to be with her but I just couldn't turn down my mother's request. And I just couldn't bear to tell her why especially if it involved me getting engaged with somebody else._

_"Noll, why won't you talk? At least, tell me one good reason why you're going back to England! I'd rather hear you say that you don't love me anymore than to let you leave without saying a word to me!"_

I opened my eyes as I didn't want to go back to that scene anymore. It was too painful to see her face stained with tears while pleading and begging me not to leave.

_"Are you sure that you're going Noll? We're already inside the plane and once the door closes, there is no turning back. You know that you don't need to do this. Make up your mind already. Ayako sent me a text message that Mai is in the airport waiting for you to come back. She followed you here," Lin whispered to me._

_I stared out the window, watching the raindrops fall to the ground. I had to do this but I just had to see her face one more time. I wanted to feel her in my arms again._

_"Noll, are you backing out or what?"_

_"Just wait here for a sec," I said, standing up to make my way out of the plane. I searched for Mai's face among the people waiting in their seats. But after searching for her face, I found nobody that looked like her._

_"Noll," a familiar voice called out. I turned around and saw her, smiling. I just couldn't take it and so I ran to her, placing my arms around her. I could feel her heart racing and I knew that if I stayed too long, she would hope some more. My heart shattered as I let go of her, turned around, and ran back to enter the plane. I would never stop loving her. Never._

"Marié, what is the date today?" I asked, still resting my head on her shoulder.

"July ninth," she replied softly.

"I see," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

* * *

><p>Sad, right? Thanks for reading and please, don't forget to hit that review button down there and write what you think about this chapter. Don't worry, I'll take any criticisms pretty well and I'll try to view it as a chance to learn how to make my stories better. :) Thanks again for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
